gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm a Slave 4 U
I'm a Slave 4 U by Britney Spears is featured in Britney/Brittany, the second episode of Season Two. It is sung by Brittany in a dream sequence while she was at the dentist (Carl was included in several scenes of her fantasy). During the number, Brittany is seen singing in many Britney Spears-like costumes, instead of just one like the other fantasies (like the red catsuit from Oops!... I Did It Again, the outfit with a snake from I'm A Slave 4 U at the VMA's, and the famous white diamond bodysuit from Toxic). This song was performed on the Glee Tour 2011 and was featured in Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. Lyrics Brittany: I know I may be young But I've got feelings, too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying "Little girl don't step into the club" Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love, yeah (Now watch me) Get it, get it, uh Get it, get it, woah (Do you like it?) Get it, get it, oh (It just feels good) Huh, huh, huh, huh I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there, yeah I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny hide it I'm not trying to hide it Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age (Uh, uh, let's go) Like that You like it, yeah Now watch me Get it, get it, uh Get it, get it, woah (Do you like it?) Get it, get it, oh (It just feels good) Huh, huh, huh, huh I really wanna dance tonight with you (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to (I just wanna let myself go) I really wanna dance tonight with you (I wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to (Uh, uh, uh) Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age (Uh, uh, let's go) I'm a slave for you (Take that now) I cannot hold it I cannot control it I'm a slave for you (It just feels right, It just feels good) I won't deny it I'm not trying to hide it Get it, get it, uh Get it, get it, whoa Get it, get it, oh (Can you feel that) Huh, huh, huh, huh (Just dance with me) Get it, get it, uh Get it, get it, whoa Get it, get it, oh Huh, huh, huh, huh I'm a slave for you (Here we go now, here we go now) I cannot hold it I cannot control it (Do you like it when I move?) I'm a slave for you (Uhu, uhu, here we go) I won't deny it (Yeah, yeah) I'm not trying to hide it Yeah, like that? Trivia *This is the first time we hear Brittany sing on screen. *This is Brittany's first solo in the series. *At one stage in the song where Dr. Carl is lying on the dentist's chair and Brittany is dancing at the head of the chair, her breast presses against his head. *The clothing worn by Brittany in the performance of this song were copied from the official clips of Britney in'' I'm a Slave 4 U'', Toxic and Oops... I Did It Again. The songs Toxic ''and ''Oops... I Did It Again were also interpreted in the same episode, but Oops... I Did It Again was cut, instead sung by Rachel in the second Britney Spears tribute, Britney 2.0. *''So You Think You Can Dance'' alumni and Heather's friend Mark Kanemura makes his first of two appearances in the episode. In this song he's dancing behind Brittany, and in Me Against the Music dances with Brittany and is on a coach while Santana dances in the coach. *This is one of the performance which is slightly similar to the official music videos. The others being: Vogue, Me Against the Music, Baby One More Time, Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, Mamma Mia, This Is the New Year, Nasty/Rhythm Nation, Take On Me and ''Thousand Miles''. Errors *During the performance one of Heather Morris' hair extensions fall out. Gallery Brittany Sing and Perform "i'm A Slave 4 U".jpg Dibujo.jpg Britney glee epsiode.jpg Glee2-2-2.jpg Slave-4-U-Glee-Brittany-01-2010-09-28.jpg 180px-Brittany In Toxic .jpg BritneyBrittany.jpg Ep 2 i'm A Slave 4 U 3.jpg Ep 2 i'm A Slave 4 U 4.jpg slave4u.png|source: weheartit.com Brittney Britney.jpg Glee - Britney 1.jpg Glee202-Brit3.jpg Slave 4 u.jpg brittany-slave1.jpg IAS4U3.jpg IAS4U2.jpg Brittany-S-Pierce-I-m-A-Slave-4-U-glee-21024391-624-352.gif 1sex riot brittany.gif BD9tV6UCcAAMnUi.png-large.png tumblr mj05a0sRuk1qfcc9mo6 250.gif Brittany-S-Pierce-I-m-A-Slave-4-U-glee-21024399-624-352.gif Tumblr mjrt4jCaGp1qeds6ko1 500.jpg SlaveForYou.gif Brittany1.gif tumblr mgbriwKtVR1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mgbriwKtVR1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mgbriwKtVR1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mgbriwKtVR1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mgbriwKtVR1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mgbriwKtVR1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mgbriwKtVR1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mgbriwKtVR1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif tumblr mnvzr6zbBZ1s3ruepo1 r1 250.gif GleeMemes Brittanywhite1.gif I'm a slave for you.png BrittanyNr61.gif Tumblr mxh0vl1TuV1qd5s0eo6 250.gif 2LilyIASFU.gif I'm a slave 4 u.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, Dance Party Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two